


Roads Untraveled [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads Untraveled [Vid]

  
Enjoy, & if you think you have a good summary or one-liner for this vid, please share it with me. :)  
This, and my other vids, are available for download through my new site: lightsweaving.weebly.com


End file.
